


[Podfic] A Cup Of Folgers A Day (Keeps The Serial Killers Away)

by Jinxy



Series: Folgers-Verse by marguerite_26 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:22:29] | Podfic of marguerite_26's <strong><i>A Cup Of Folgers A Day (Keeps The Serial Killers Away)</i></strong>.</p><p>“All right, Stilinski!" Laura Hale looms over Stiles, looking strikingly beautiful and scary as fuck -- just as she always does in the halls of BHHS. She doesn’t notice or doesn’t care that Stiles is clutching his chest, trying to look cool and not like he almost pissed himself. “Time for you to stop being a virgin.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Cup Of Folgers A Day (Keeps The Serial Killers Away)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Cup of Folgers a Day (keeps the serial killers away)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/884314) by [marguerite_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://www.piscaria-sum.net/Jinxy/Cup_of_Folgers.mp3) [21MB] | [**M4B**](http://piscaria-sum.net/Jinxy/Cup_of_Folgers.m4b) [11MB]

**[right-click, save link as]**

_Length: 22:29_

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to [**marguerite_26**](http://www.marguerite-26.livejournal.com/) for having a Transformative Works Policy and continuing to write this awesome 'verse with my OT3! Halecest + Stiles = My very favorite thing in the whole wide world!
> 
> I'm dedicating this to reena! because she gave me the most wonderful gift of audio feedback on Break Out The Folgers. Sometimes I feel really blue and I listen to her voice and I remember why I podfic! So thank you reena:) I hope you enjoy this<3
> 
> Aaaaaaaaand big thank you to [**piscaria**](http://www.piscaria-sum.net/) for hosting the audio files when Mediafire decided to be a big bag of dicks! :D
> 
> ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Want to talk about it?  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
